Read : EC014
«''See what characters in the chapter, see EC014''» ---- Previous Story : Riki them knowing that the past that Rinne was suffering and met a new b-shot named Millay and her B-Daman Dharak. Riki and Millay was having their fight, suddenly Rinne rush in and attack Millay which surprised everyone. As Millay escaped, Rinne scold Riki what for he done, being too naive which made her sick that's why she can't trust Riki. Rinne chase after Millay which leave Riki to become depressed. ---- Riki POV Millay actually wants Dracyan's power, but what for? Did Millay really betrayed Rinne? Well its not strange those two to have reason to fight. So Millay wants Dracyan's power to defeat Rinne but ... kinda strange, I feel that Millay is - Sumi : *Pulling Riki's cheek* R-I-K-I!~ Hey Answer me! Riki : Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Sumi~ What's that for? Sumi : For day dreaming. C'mon pull yourself up! Riki : Sumi... Yuki : Sumi's right. I know that you depressed because Rinne scold you, but don't it get into your head. Bakuga : Now focusing bring back the power that stolen from Dracyan. Riki : *Nods* ~Timeskip~ At the Stadium, we met up with Ryukai them who they greeted us. Rimai : Ryugasaki-kun, good evening. Riki : Rimai-neesan, good evening. Ahgah! *Surprise* Others : *Surprise* Kamon : Neesan? Garuburn: Aren't you too obsessed with having siblings? ( -_-lll) Riki : I think I just said it out, my mind. Rimai : *Giggle* You can called me neesan- when ever you like, if you like? Then an aura around Riki and Rimai, Riki : Really?! Rimai-neesan. Rimai : Yes. What do you want , Riki-kun? Kamon : Hey-Do you think those two look the same? (-_-lll) *Can't resist* Ryukai : You don't need to bother about them. Ryuken : That's their naturals. Riki : *Smile* *Look* Everyone looking at the direction that I also looking at. Guess who arrive, is Rinne. Riki : Rinne.... Rinne : *Glared at Riki* Hmm! Riki : ! Huh.... Rinne * Look away* Riki : ! Rinne... Then I saw Rinne glaring, I look at the direction that she looking at. Mystery, Rinne is glaring at - Millay. Millay also do a smirk at her and look at her back. Things can be more complicating. " Let's begin the North GP Tournament, B-Shot! Ready! Aim! FIREBLAST!!!" Just like previous tournament, who gets 30 points with shooting at Vertigo Spin can get into the finals. " What an intense battle! Miss Rory what do you think that the b-shots who will be getting into the Finals?" " Yes, of course is the most attractive b-shot now who wields the White Dragon B-Daman with showing its full potential." " Rin Shirotama." " Of course don't forget about newly entered Millay Shirley who from Germany with her partner, Doom Dharak. As like the other b-shots, she has the wonderful play in her battle. And not to forget the other dragon type b-daman users and the mystical beasts users." " And that's all, folks. If you want to know who shall win the tournament stay tuned!" ~Timeskip~ That's tiring. Kamon : Finally can get some rest. Samuru : Don't put down your guard now. Kamon : Huh? Riki : What do you mean? Bakuga : Look at this list. Yeah. The sixteen b-shots who get into the finals, are Rinne, Millay, Ryukai, Ryuken, Rimai, me, Samuru, Basara, Novu, Bakuga, Jenta, Kamon, Yuki, Ken, Hugo and Simon. Dravise : Rinne and Millay sure will do anything to battle each others. Novu : Just don't let our guard down for those two. Riki : ... ~Timeskip~ " Ok! Everyone the results had came out! The 4 Comparators who get into the Semi Finals had revealed! Comparator Ryugasaki had his confident back and won over Comparator Kuromi and Fujisaki. The newly entered Comparator Shiya made her place into the Semi finals defeating Comparator Moru and Kokuji. On the other hand, Comparator Shirotama also had her place in the Semi Final with eliminating Comparator Kurochi and Shira again. The last, Comparator Day had his ticket to the final too! Who will be the winner? Stayed tune!" Riki : Mystery~ Kamon : Rinne does make a rough entrance. Garuburn : How much that she hate Millay? Dracyan : Riki. Riki : We won't lose either! Kamon : Ok! I'm all fired up! ~Outside of the stadium~ Millay 's POV Millay : How its feel, Dharak? Dharak : Very nice. Millay : After using the Ultimate Overdrive feedback and use it to our advantage by combining with your special move. There's no one can stand in our way. Then I heard footsteps behind, is a blue hair girl, is Regina. Millay : Is only you huh? What do you want? Regina : There's no need tricks to win in Crossfire. Millay : Not that again, you always said there's no need to use any shady tricks in Crossfire, Crossfire is just a sport that everyone can enjoy b-damans. I kinda bored with that. Regina : Sein das so? Eigentlich Sie wirklich wollen, mit dem Großen Weißen Drachen , die Sie hatten getan bilden . ' ' Millay : Nicht wahr ?! Welche dumme Dinge, die du sagst? Ich weiß nicht, was du sagst ? *Panic tone* *Blush* ' Regina : Das Herz der Person kann Änderung sein. Sie können nun umkehren. Millay .... ' Millay : ... *Blush* I ... ~Timeskip~ None POV " The battle matches are .... Rin Shirotama Versus Millay Shiya, later that is Riki Ryugasaki Versus Kamon Day!> Riki : Eh? Millay's opponent is Rinne?! Ryukai/Ryuken/Rimai : .... " Both Comparator please stand by!" Dharak : We been waiting for this so long. Wavern : Now is the time to make you pay what you did to us. Rinne : Your leisure time is over now. Millay : Give up your high horses. " B-Shot! Ready! Aim! FIREBLAST!" Millay/Rinne : AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kamon : Woah! What such a intense battle. Garuburn : Its just the beginning of the battle. Rinne : Ahh!!!!! Ryukai : Rinne... Rinne gets two points lead, Millay : Was für ein Ärger gorl sie ist "What a trouble gorl she is" Dharak : So that why we wanted Dracyan's move so much. Millay : That's right. *Smirk* Wavern : Rinne, those bastards still had something on their sleeves, be careful. Rinne : I know. Black Diamond Mode! Wavern : Black Dia! Rinne : Shinning Black! Rinne shot another green bomber and get 3 points. Riki : Alright! She had 3 points now! Dracyan : Get another point, Rinne will win. Samuru : Wait! Dravise : Look at Dharak. They all looked Dharak who wings parts are shining. Bakuga : That is ... Rinne : She's try to use Riki Ryugasaki's move huh? Wavern : Rinne! Rinne : Huh?! Millay : Emblem Charge! Dharak : Exodus Overdrive! "Drain the eternal light and fire, Doom Dharak!" Dragren : That's Dracyan's move! Novu : Just like what Rinne said, Millay does combine Dharak move with Dracyan's. Riki : *Surprise* ... Millay : Ah!!!! All : *Surprise* ! Millay gets 3 points now, now she's equal to Rinne. Rinne : Don't show off! "Emblem Charge!" "Shinning Black!" "Dark Shine the path, the galaxy! Wavern!" Both special moves are pushing the last green bomber. However .... Rinne/Millay : AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rinne : Tch! Huh? Ah!!!!!!!!!!!! ~To be continued~ ---- Preview : ''' '''Riki : Dracyan, next our opponent is Millay. Dracyan : Um! Let fight without any regrets! Riki : Um! Together : Next Time! Emblem Charge! B-Fight! Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Firemerge Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works